A Little Too Late
by tivaalltheway
Summary: Jeanne comes back to say sorry to Tony. Tony starts to feel his love for Jeanne come back, but he also loves Ziva. But when it comes down to it, who will he chose? Jeanne or Ziva?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm working on two others stories too, Team Vacation and To Grow Close Together. Both Tony and Ziva. This one has Jeanne. Anyway, review and I'm open to suggestions as to what should happen next! So put it in the reviews! Should I cycle through Jeanne, Tony, and Ziva's POV? Let me know!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS, BUT I DO OWN A SEASON PASS TO SANTA CRUZ BEACH BOARDWALK**

**JEANNE'S POV:**

It had been a while since I last saw him. I missed him and it killed me everyday to know my last words to him were; _I wish I had never met you._ I replayed the conversation in my head.

"_Was any of it real?"_

"…_No."_

No. I knew I had to go apologize to him. After all, it's the only thing that can fix us. Maybe even get us together again. This time, there will be no lies, no fake names, no dads living secret lives, no undercover mission…no fake love. All of this time has passed and I _still _haven't deleted Tony DiNardo from my contacts. I haven't even bothered to change his last name to his real one. DiNozzo. I decide to get up from where I'm sitting, a café, and head over to the NCIS HQ. The taxi ride over was long and I was nervous through the entire thing. _What should I say? Will he even want to see me? I hope so. Maybe not. I did hurt him. But he hurt me first!_ Before I knew it I was standing outside NCIS. I looked around and walked in the front doors to the visitor's desk.

"Hello, Miss. How may I help you?" a bright brunette smiled up at me from behind the counter.

"Hi. My name is Jeanne Benoit. I'm here to visit Anthony DiNardo…I mean DiNozzo. Anthony DiNozzo."

"Okay ma'am." The lady got out a visitors tag and handed it to me and smiled at me, again.

"Thanks."

"Anthony DiNozzo is on floor-"

"I know where he is, thanks." I smiled at her and headed for the elevator.

"Wait!" A male slid in just as the doors were closing behind me and stood next to me. "Going to the squad room?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Do you, by any chance, no Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?" I asked.

"Yes actually, I do. I'm Agent Timothy McGee. And you are?"

_I know him! I have seen him before. Doubt he knows who I am. _"I'm Jeanne Benoit." I notice he tightens up when I tell him my name.

"Oh. Hi Jeanne. Nice to-er-meet you." He holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you too Timothy." I shake his hand and we stand together in silence until we hear the soft yet loud _ding!_

"Nice speaking with you." He says briskly and stays in the elevator.

"You too?" I straighten up and turn to look towards Tony's desk area. He and a woman are talking. I freeze and watch as she hops up and sits on the edge of his desk as he sits in his chair. _Oh no._ I think hopelessly to myself as I watch these two interact. I watch as they both toss back their heads laughing with eachother. The woman looks over at me and I freeze. She sees me watching them and whispers something to Tony that startles him and he looks over at me. Our eyes meet and we hold our gaze as the other girl tries to figure out what's going on. Tony leans in closely to the woman and whispers something in her ear. He slowly gets up, not removing his eyes from mine and, the woman follows behind him.

"J-Jeanne?" Tony asks me, his voice is unsure.

"Yes Tony." I say and tears rim my eyes. In my head I picture him wrapping me up into his warm embrace. But that didn't happen. We stood there looking at eachother. His face is straight while the woman beside him, has a confused look on her face.

"Z-Ziva this i-is Jeanne Benoit." Tony wrapped a hand around the woman's arm and held her close as she smiled at me.

"Hello. I am Ziva David."

"Hello Ziva." We all stood there awkwardly until I spoke up.

"So, things look different here." I said looking around.

"That's because of the bomb that went off." Tony's voice sounded hostile.

"A bomb?" I asked confused.

"Yes…" Ziva said sharing a look with Tony. "A bomb. Did you not hear about it?"

"No, I didn't. I work in Africa. No T.V. where I am."

"Oh." Tony and Ziva shared another look.

"Why are you here?" Tony asked briskly.

"To see you." I tried to smile.

"Why?" Tony asked clearly upset.

"To say sorr-" I was cut off by Agent Gibbs walking in and loudly announcing;

"Grab your gear! Hey where's McGee?" Gibbs looked at Ziva and Tony and me. When he looked at me, his eyes narrowed.

"Here I am Boss!" Timothy announced loudly, stepping out of the elevator just as Agent Gibbs asked the question.

"I think I'll go. See you later, Tony. Nice meeting you, Ziva and Timothy." I nodded to each of them as I waited for the elevator doors to open.

"You two." They both said in unison. Tony said nothing, just cleared his throat and watched me leave.

_How could I be so stupid! Tony doesn't want to see me! Why would he! I blamed him for murdering my father and I told him I never wanted to see him again! I know what I'll do! I can go to his place later. Around 10:00. I'll talk to him then. _I thought to myself as the elevator doors opened and I stepped out. At least there's one positive thing. I get to see Tony later.

**A/N: So there's the first chapter. I'll need 5 reviews per chapter to let me know if I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to NCIS Tiva Fan Forever for helping me!**

**I know that Jeanne wouldn't normally be as snappy as I wrote her, but hey! It'll help my story! So Like I said before, I'm open to any requests or ideas as to what should happen next. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS, I do however own a TV to watch NCIS on**

**ZIVA'S POV: **

"Tony that was Jeanne!" I hiss as I follow Tony to his car.

"Yep." Is all Tony says as I get into his car and he closes the door for me.

"Well, then _why _did you introduce me to her? I know who she is! I have seen pictures of her!" I hiss again as Tony starts up the car.

"I don't know! I panicked on what to say!" Tony slams his hands up against the horn and I jump at the sound.

"You could have just said 'hi! Jeanne! Nice to see you! This is my girlfriend, Ziva. You don't know her, but she knows you!'" I said and sighed as I looked out of the windshield into the pitch-black sky. "Tony turn on your headlights. Its pitch-dark out here!"

"Black. It's pitch-black. Not dark." Tony corrected me as he drove me to home.

"Oh. Well whatever the saying is. Tony…" I looked down at my hands while I played with my fingers.

"Yeah?" Tony looked over at me while he drove.

"Do you…do you still have feelings for Jeanne?" I asked worried.

"Oh, uh. Seeing her today was surprising. It definitely stirred up some feelings I used to have." Tony caught my eye and continued. "Nothing strong. Not love, no. Something smaller. Not even a crush. I love _you_, Ziva. _You_." Tony kissed my head and I smiled slightly.

"Okay. Just checking." I smiled reassuringly to myself.

"Why were you asking?"

"Well, you two used to have such a strong connection, and sometimes I wonder, what would've happened if you two stayed together." I looked down.

"Oh. Well, I dunno Ziva. Maybe I would have stayed with her. Or we may have broken up." Tony shrugged.

"Maybe. But you loved her! When you love someone, its hard to let them go." I sighed as I played with my fingers.

"And right now I love you. Always have. Always will." Tony looked out into the night sky and sighed.

"Tony, are you…happy Gibbs let us break rule 12?"

"Of course I am Ziva!" He smiles. "Why would you even ask?" He puts a confused look on his face and looks at me.

"Well, because when you saw Jeanne today, you two…" I trailed off as we pulled up to my front door.

"Here we are Zee-vah!" Tony smiled at me and got out of his side of the car to come open mine.

"Thanks Tony." I smiled at him as he wraps an arm around my waist and hold me close as we walk up to my doorsteps.

"Your welcome my lady." Tony bends down and kisses me and smiles. "I love you Ziva."

I laugh and smile up at him and say, "I love you too, Tony."

"Well Ziva," Tony says checking his watch. "It's already 10:00."

"I am guessing that means you must leave?" I ask smiling as he hugs me.

"Wow. Your right!" Tony smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

"Bye Tony." I smile and kiss him on his cheek. As he gets into his car and waves good bye to me for the night.

I walk in my front door and let out a sigh. Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on Tony about Jeanne. He had told me it was all okay and that he loved me. _Maybe I should go apologize to him. Yes, I will do that. _I walked into my kitchen and found a bottle of wine and put it in a bag to take to Tony. I locked my door as I walked to my car and started it took me about 10 to 20 minutes to get to Tony's house. I walk to his door and knocked softly. I could hear a woman's voice coming from inside his apartment.

"Tony?" I asked through the door and got no response. I put down the bag with the wine in it and got down on my knees to pick the lock. I slowly opened the door to see Jeanne and Tony talking to eachother.

"Ziva." Tony looks at me trying to figure out what to say.

Tony isn't speaking so Jeanne speaks up first, "Ziva, this isn't what you think. We were just…" She trails off and I feel a surge of anger in me.

"Just what?" I try to sound as calm as possible, but my voice quivers from the anger.

"Zi, I swear, nothing happened." Tony walks towards me and touches my arm.

"You swear?" I ask looking into his eyes.

"I promise." Tony smiles at me and crosses his heart. I see Jeanne frown slightly at this.

"Are you okay Jeanne?" I ask knowing full well that she must want Tony back.

"Yeah. Fine." She smiles at me, but I can tell it's a fake smile.

"I'll be right back. Gotta use the bathroom." Tony says and runs down the hall leaving Jeanne and I alone.

"So…" Jeanne says walking towards me, putting some edge in her voice in attempt to intimidate me.

"Jeanne, if you have something to say or do to me, I suggest you do or say it quickly." I say remaining perfectly calm.

"Listen Ziva," Jeanne leans in and whispers harshly to me. "_I_ loved Tony first. _He _loved _me _first. I know he said none of it was true, but I knew they were real feelings and you do too. I suggest backing off Tony and letting _me_ have him. _I _am his one and _only _love. Not. You. Understand that Ziva? Now, back of Tony." She hisses and backs away.

"Jeanne," I begin talking normal and calmly, which seems to upset her. "Tony and I have had a complicated relationship for years. _I _am in love with Tony DiNozzo. _You _are in love with Tony DiNardo. I will not back off Tony because I love him. He and I have a connection."

"What has he ever done to show that he loves you?" she snorted, obviously thinking I had nothing.

"Well he-" I was cut off by Tony walking in. Jeanne and I immediately started smiling to him and eachother.

"Did I miss something?..." Tony asked confused.

"Nothing Tony. Jeanne was just telling me about how sorry she is."

Jeanne nodded and said, "I am _really _sorry Tony. Maybe we can discuss it over lunch?" Jeanne asked shooting me a look.

"Uhh sure." Tony scratched his head and shrugged. "Where?"

"I was thinking a small café place." Jeanne says smiling.

"Okay. Well, Jeanne, I have to get to bed. So good night." I smile as Jeanne's smile slips from her face as Tony ushers her out the door.

"But Tony!" Tony shutting the door cuts off her voice.

"Hey. You alright?" Tony asks pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah. Hey Tony, can I sleep here tonight?" I ask looking up into his green eyes.

"Sure Zi! Of course!" Tony kisses the top of my head and I smile.

"Thanks." Tony and I walk back into his bedroom and we both just flop down onto the bed and immediately fall asleep. I snuggle into Tony's arms, knowing that he loves me and wont ever hurt me.


End file.
